What happened to training?
by AkiBlue
Summary: Shikamaru x Kiba yaoi Well it was suppose to be a training day... Nope, I don't own Naruto, but enjoy!


_No I don't own Naruto. _

_ShikamaruxKiba. Yaoi~_

"Akamaru! Slow down!" The familiar dog lover chased after his small dog through the trees. Being at mid height now, Akamaru was able to gain more ground than his owner, which he made sure to flaunt. The dog continued bobbing and weaving through trees, getting Kiba to chase after him. This was making Kiba confused and frustrated, a combination of bad. "Akamaru stop! Now!" Only a few more moments and

BAM!

Kiba was too focused on Akamaru to sense the chakra of someone else. The impact made him and the other person fall with soft thuds. And then, Kiba heard, "Akamaru. Stop licking me it's gross." That familiar voice made Kiba's face heat up, so he laid there for moments more until the color in his cheeks died down. "Hey, Kiba? Are you okay?" The person sat up, with Akamaru sitting- almost hiding behind him. The voice sighed and began moving toward him. "How troublesome." When he came closer, Kiba acted fast. Too fast.

He sat up quickly and nodded. "Sorry Shikamaru! I wasn't paying attention!" Shikamaru only blinked and shrugged lazily. Before Kiba made eye contact with Nara, he growled at his dog. "You conniving little mutt." Akamaru let out a bark, of happiness knowing his plan had worked.

The dog knew of the secret crush Kiba had for Shikamaru. The poor dog lover even dreamed of ninja before. What Kiba found in this particular ninja was not Akamaru's interest. Just getting them together. Now that they were, the dog hoped something would happen.

"Are you sure you're okay Kiba? You look kind of pale." Shikamaru wondered why he was being so nice all of a sudden. Maybe it was the shocked and puppy like expression on his face. In a way, it was adorable.

The thought made Shikamaru look away and clear his throat.

Suddenly, Kiba didn't feel alright. He was dizzy. His hand lifted to his head and he groaned softly. "I'm fi-" Kiba collapsed to the ground. When he ran into Shikamaru, he hit his head a little harder than he thought. Shikamaru leapt forward and caught Kiba before he hit the ground and stood quickly. With another sigh, Shikamaru decided to take him to his place. He couldn't leave the poor boy on the ground. "Come Akamaru." The dog followed obediently and whined softly. "He'll be okay. I'll take care of him."

In the matter of minutes, Shikamaru opened the door to his place, carrying Kiba bridal style, and then set him on his bed. "How troublesome." Shikamaru placed a wet cloth on Kiba's forehead, and sat next to Akamaru, who put his head in his lap. "There, there." He petted the dog while he waited.

An hour had passed, and Shikamaru had only studied Kiba. His tan skin, the one fang that always stuck out his mouth, those tattoos. Then his eyes trailed lower to the toned abs under his shirt, his hips, his...Shikamaru stopped himself before he was able to get a hard-on due to his imagination.

A low groan made Shikamaru perk up. "Where am- Akamaru get off me." Kiba's voice was almost a whimper as he weakly pushed the dog off him. "Down Akamaru. He's still recovering." Shikamaru stood at Kiba's side as Akamaru laid back down in a corner of the room. "Shika...?" Kiba looked up in confusion. "You hit your head and passed out, that's all." The memory slowly began to creep back and Kiba rubbed his head.

"Ugh, Akamaru...I blame you for this." Kiba's groans were silenced as Shikamaru placed a hand over his mouth. "To be hurt, you're talking too much." Kiba's cheeks burned as the scent of Shikamaru filled his nose. His heightened senses added on to the intoxicating smell. Akamaru could smell the rising heat, and stood, walking out the door. "Where is he going?" Shikamaru calmly watched him leave, and removed his hand from where it rested. This caused a soft whine to seep from Kiba.

Even at the slightest touch, Kiba's animal instincts were on edge. "He's probably going to go to my mother and explain why I haven't been home. Or just being a dog and stretching his legs." Kiba managed to sit with his head against the headboard and his eyes closed. The world finally stopped circling and he let out a soft sigh. "I- now I have to-..? Um," Kiba again stumbled for words, but was silenced by Shikamaru once.

"You know...I've always had a thing for dogs." A small smirk spread across Shikamaru's face. Kiba's eyes widened in shock. "W- R-Rea-!?"

Shikamaru cut him off with a kiss, sending chills down Kiba's spine. He couldn't take the teasing contact, and pulled Shikamaru on top of him for a forceful kiss. Sparks flew between their skin, as pale hands ran up tan thighs, stopping to rub his hips. Neither of them remembered how the others' clothes was torn off. Kiba lifted his head, as Shikamaru's lips nibbled and sucked until angry red marks spotted his skin. Shikamaru teased and teased, pulling moan after moan out of the impatient Kiba. "I can't take it."

Shikamaru felt himself twitch in excitement at whine in the usually dominant voice, and pulled away from the dog boy, manoeuvring them so that Kiba was on his back, with his legs over Shikamaru's shoulders. Shikamaru slammed their lips together as he pushed forward, sheathing himself fully. Kiba bit back a howl of pleasure, when a hot hand grasped his aching member, and moved in time with the thrusts, pushing his pleasure up to the extreme.

Breathing grew heavy, toes curled, and soft sweet moans coming from Shikamaru and Kiba's mouth were all signals that they was so close to orgasm. One forceful thrust and Kiba yelled out and released, Shikamaru not too far behind.

The two laid side by side, with Kiba's leg over Shikamaru's and his arm wrapped around his waist.

"Wasn't I suppose to be training...?" Kiba laughed lightly, cuddling closer to his new lover.

"Does it really matter now?" Shikamaru chuckled and kissed him gently as they laid there in pure happiness.

Please review!


End file.
